


one more kiss

by Totallynotawitch



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, but not too far in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: They're supposed to be studying for a chem test, but Rick has other ideas.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	one more kiss

Beth looked at Rick with wide eyes when the next song on her playlist came one. It was If the world was ending by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels.

They immediately started laughing as they listened to it. The duo was in Beth’s room ‘studying’ for their chem test. Rick couldn’t seem to focus though. Beth seemed a hell of a lot more interesting than chemistry. 

In a few days they were going to fight the ISA. Everyone was preparing for the fight heavily. Yolanda’s been giving Beth more training while she and Pat try to fix up her googles so wifi isn’t needed to make them work. Rick’s been a little more protective than usual. Barbra teases that they're joined to the hip. Beth likes being with him. It’s comforting to know someone she loves has her back and it’s an easy way to check if Rick doesn’t like drop dead or something. 

As Beth studied she felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking up she noted Rick gazing at her happily. The flash cards he was using to study didn’t seem used. “Rick, how far have you gotten studying?”

“Far?” Rick tried to lie to her but it sounded more like a question. He is a good liar and has a good poker face, but Beth usually saw right through him. 

“So in Rick terms, you’ve barely started?” Beth teased. 

“What?” Rick crawled up the bed a little farther to wrap his arms around her stomach and rest his head on her shoulder. “You’re more interesting than chemistry.”

“Oh I don’t know, the way chemicals change to make something new? I think chemistry’s pretty interesting.” Beth gushed.

“I think our chemistry is amazing, but anything else can go to hell.” Beth giggled at her boyfriend's cheesy joke.

Rick started kissing the side of her face. “I like our chemistry, your giggles, your mega-watt smile. I like you.” Rick proclaimed in between kisses. He wondered about how happy he was now, how open and accepting he was of his feelings. Rick of years before wouldn’t have uttered any of these words, but now? He might not shout it from the rooftops, but he’d tell Beth Chapel that he likes her any time she liked. 

“That’s sweet. But Rick, hey Ricky, we need to study.” Beth tried to gently push his head away from her face, but he didn’t budge. 

Rick gave her a puppy dog look. “One more kiss, please?”

Beth debated saying no, but she figured one kiss couldn’t hurt. “One more then we have to study. We can’t fail this chem test.


End file.
